The Dinos vs The Egg Breaker
by Rock Raider
Summary: My first attempt at a Megaman NT Warrior AllStars deleted scene. The title's kinda selfexplanatory. Enjoy!


Disclaimer:This is my own attempt at making a deleted scene after seeing all of Dr. Dude's. The concept is his not mine. The characters belong to Universal & Sega, as does the machine in this thing. All I own is this story.

**The Dinos vs. The Egg Breaker.**

By:Rock Raider.

Littlefoot & his dino friends all ran down the metallic hallway, looking for a way to get back to Lan & the rest of the group. They came into a large grey metallic room that had a ceiling so high, they couldn't see it, as it vanished into the shadows, & they stopped running. The large metallic doors with red edges closed behind the dinos. Spike walked up to Littlefoot with Ducky on the back of his neck.

"Where are we, Littlefoot?" The tiny saurolophus asked.

"I don't know, Ducky." Littlefoot said. "I just hope it's close to the others."

"Well great, just great." Cera said, not liking their situation 1 bit. "We get separated from the others, get attacked by all sorts of different Syndicate cronies ranging from those "Heartless" things to those metal humans, & we end up completely lost!" She then turns to Littlefoot angrily, looking him directly in the eye. "Way to go, Littlefoot!!"

"Cera!" Ducky chimed in, not happy with what Cera was saying. "It is not Littlefoot's fault we got losted. It is the Syndicate's fault." Littlefoot was looking at Ducky while she said all this, then looked back at Cera sternly.

"Ducky's right, Cera." He said in his own defence. "None of us knew that that Syndicate slime ball had us over a trap. It could've happened to anybody."

"Yeah!" Skitter said, walking up next to Littlefoot. "So stop blaming Littlefoot for all this. It won't get us back to the others."

"No." Cera said, looking down at Skitter. "But it DOES make me feel better."

"Still." Littlefoot said. "Right now we have to find our way back to Lan & the others before somebody from the Syndicate finds us.

"Littlefoot is right, Cera." Ducky said. "We must." Cera, looking at the 2 & seeing just how overpowered she was (3 to 1), sighed in defeat & hung her head a bit.

"Alright, fine." She said. "I'll stop chiding Littlefoot for now & worry more about getting out of here before some Syndicate creep sees us."

"Oh, I believe it's a little too late for that." Came a scratchy male voice out of nowhere, causing all the dinos to jump in fear. Petrie shot up in fear at the sound of the voice.

"Aaah!!" He shouted as he shot straight up. He then came back down slowly. "Wh-who say that?" He asked, nervously.

"Right here." Came the voice again, from the ceiling. The dinos looked up to the source of the voice & saw something coming out of the ceiling, at which point Dr. Eggman's theme from Shadow The Hedgehog started playing. Slowly lowering himself to the ground via a platform was a man in a red suit with a grey zipper down the middle & yellow buttons & white lines on it & black pants & shoes. He wore white gloves & black goggles, as well as sunglasses. He had a rotund body & an oval-shaped head, with the only hair on it being his big orange mustache that stuck out on both sides. The platform lowered him down to the ground & he looked at the dinos with an evil smile present on his face. Pterano picked up Petrie & held him close while glaring at the man, not wanting him to hurt his nephew.

"Well well well." He said. "What have we here. A bunch of freaky lizards." Cera glared at him.

"Who are you calling a bunch of freaky lizards, you Syndicate creep!?" Cera asked him, demandingly.

"You see any other giant reptiles around here?" He asked. Ducky stared at him, confused, cocking her head.

"What is a reptile?" She asked. The man crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Why YOU'RE all reptiles." He replied. "A bunch of cold-blooded animals who need someplace as hot as a desert to thrive in."

"What desert?" Petrie asked. The man however, just glared at the flyer, causing him to shrink back into his uncle. "Me stop talking now."

"Wise choice." The man said. "Now before you bunch of fossils make me go off-topic, I'll now introduce myself." Cera however, placed a foot forward & glared at him.

"Alright then, buddy." She said. "Just who are you!? & what do you want with us?" The man however, glared at her.

"I was getting to that, horn head." The man said, which irritated her, causing her to growl. She hadn't been called horn head since that hot-headed flyer, Donald Duck. (Check out Key19's fic "A Time Before Twilite" for details.) "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." He said, putting emphasis on "rudely", & giving Cera a quick glare when he said it, but going back to normal upon saying interrupted. "I am Dr. Julian Ivo Robotnik, 1 of the greatest scientific geniuses the world has ever known. However, I am known amongst my peers as Dr. Eggman. But whichever name YOU prefer to use is fine by me." The dinos however, stared at him at the mention of his alias, making his theme music stop playing. Cera however, looked on in surprise, then started to snicker a little.

"Eggman?" She managed to say while snickering. The man, Dr. Eggman, however, was now looking at her angrily.

"What's so funny about my name!?" He asked, obviously angry about the girl's snickering. Cera managed to stop snickering enough to look at him.

"Eggman!" She said before her snickering turned to giggling. Soon, the other dinos started snickering as well.

"I don't believe it." Hyp said through all his snickering. "Eggman. He actually calls himself Eggman."

"Yeah." Nod said through all his snickering. "Who would name themselves Eggman? Eggs are us before we even become babies." Nod then nudged Mutt to make him speak.

"Oh, hee hee, yeah." Mutt replied, letting a couple of giggles slip out of his mouth. However, he began to giggle a little more loudly now, & that's what broke the dam. All the dinos began to laugh.

"Maybe he's called Eggman because he's just as smart as an egg." Littlefoot said as he laughed at Eggman's name.

"Yeah." Shorty said. "& eggs aren't too smart." He then continued laughing.

"Very poor choice of name, Eggman." Pterano said before he continued chortling. Eggman however, didn't think this was so funny. He growled & clenched his fists in anger.

"That's enough!" Eggman shouted, trying to stop all the laughing. However, it didn't work, & all the dinos continued laughing. "I said that's enough!!" He shouted even louder. However, that STILL didn't stop the dinos from laughing. Eggman, fed up with this, brought out a light blue remote with a red & green button on it. He pressed the red button on the remote, causing a huge explosion that shook the room violently. This definitely stopped the dinos laughing & actually scared them a little.

"What was that, Big Daddy?" Lizzie asked, leaning towards Big Daddy.

"I don't know, Lizzie." Big Daddy said, fearful. "But doubt it was any good."

"There." Eggman said. "Now that I have your attention, I can continue with what I had been saying." The dinos all looked at him. "I have been asked by the Syndicate to take care of your & your hero friends." The dinos however, glared at him.

"Then why separate us?" Littlefoot asked. "Why don't you just deal with us altogether?" Eggman however, looked down at Littlefoot.

"Obviously you have no concept of a strategy." Eggman said. "Haven't any of you ever heard of divide & conquer?" The dinos however, just stared at him confused.

"What he mean, uncle Pterano?" Petrie asked his uncle. After a while though, his uncle realized what he meant.

"He means divide us up & pick us off 1 by 1." Pterano said in realization. Petrie however, still didn't get it.

"Huh?" He asked. Pterano looked down at his nephew.

"He knows that our strength comes from us being together, so by splitting us up, we'll be easier to defeat." The dinos all gasped at this.

"You mean?" Littlefoot asked. However, Eggman butted in.

"That's right." He said. "Now that you've been separated from your friends, it'll be that much easier to crush you, just as I will your friends." The dinos now all had worried looks on their faces. Cera however, now just looked at Dr. Eggman, not going to let him get away with what he would do.

"Oh no you won't, Egg face." She said, getting ready to charge. Eggman however, looked at her angrily & insulted.

"Egg face!?" He asked, now annoyed. "Why you! I will take the most pleasure of doing away with you, you little whelp of a bygone era."

"I don't know what you just called me." Cera said, getting ready to charge. "But I'm not gonna let you get away with it." At this, she began to charge at Eggman as fast as she possibly could. Eggman however, grinned at this evilly. As Cera closed in on him, the platform began to rise, thus making Cera miss him. Cera watched him rise as she continued running. She then stopped running & looked at him, completely surprised.

"What the?" She said, not knowing what to make of what she just saw. Eggman however grinned evilly at her.

"Don't think it'll be that easy, horn head." He said, getting Cera mad again. "A human doesn't just charge at its enemy all willy-nilly like you just did. We have brains enough to know we have to come up with a good strategy to deal with our enemies the best way we can. & believe me, the strategy that I have is killer. Hooo ho ho ho ho ho!!" With that, he pressed the green button on the control, & something began to fall from the ceiling. Cera saw this & freaked out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" She shouted frightened, running back to the others. She turned around & saw something very big land next to the platform that Dr. Eggman was on, making the Eggman theme music from Shadow The Hedgehog start up again. It's sight frightened all the dinos. The Tinysaurs cowered behind Spike & Ducky, who had cowered behind Littlefoot. Tickles cowered behind Ali's neck. Dinah & Danah cowered behind Cera. All frightened what they had seen. It was a large red blue & yellow robot with an evil grin on its face & a large mace in place of its left hand. The torso, top of the head, elbows, & feet were red, the head, shins, ball part of the mace, elbow of the mace arm, each spike on the ball, head of the robot, palm & back of the only hand on the robot, & lower part of the other arm were blue, & the souls of the feet, hand, shoulders, rim of each spike on the mace, & tops of the shins were yellow (though the shoulders had a blue line on each shoulder). It also had a yellow circle & a yellow rectangle with a silver blocky 8-shaped piece on its chest. The rest of the body though, was grey. The bottom of its torso, a circle on each side of each shoulder, was grey. It also had bright green & white green eyes & a pointy drill-like nose. Its fingers on the only hand were also grey. It also had a blue line on the upper part of the yellow upper arms of the robot, though not thick enough to cover all of it, more like half of it. There was also a small blue windshield on the top of the head, which held Dr. Eggman's cockpit. It also had sinister green eyes, which, while not really looking at the dinos, still frightened them. The dinos stared at the giant robot as Dr. Eggman looked at them, smiling evilly as the dinos stared at his giant robot.

"Wh-what is that?" Cera asked, very frightened. The robot put all the shapteeth she had ever faced to shame.

"Ah." Dr. Eggman said. "I see you're admiring my machine." He walked along the machine & leapt into the cockpit, causing the platform to rise back into the ceiling. "This is 1 of my most powerful vehicles, far above the capabilities of my Egg Pawns, or even any of my SWATbots. I call it the Egg Breaker." The dinos stared at him, scared of his giant robot, & confused by the thing's name.

"The Egg Breaker?" Shorty asked. "Why would you call it something like that? It looks like it could break more than just eggs." Eggman smiled evilly at the dinos.

"Oh believe me." Eggman said. "It can. For example, I will now use it to break all of YOU!!" With that, Eggman operated the controls, making the machine raise its left arm & leg. He then brought them down in front of him, slamming them right into the ground, making the room shake. Hyp however, stepped forward a bit & pointed at Eggman.

"Oh, you're not breaking anything, Eggman." He said. "The only things getting broke around here is you & your Egg Breaker thing.

"Yeah, your Egg Breaker. That's the only thing getting broken around here." Nod said. He then nudged Mutt, getting him to speak.

"Oh, yeah." Mutt said. Eggman however, looked at the 3.

"Oh, we'll see about that. Hooo ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed. Making his theme stop playing, & replacing it with the music that played whenever facing the Egg Breaker. The words "Egg Breaker" flashed on the screen for a couple seconds before vanishing off of the screen. "You children may have taken down many sharpteeth in your home before, but all of them put together pale in comparison to the mighty mind of Dr. Eggman." Eggman said as the words all flashed across the screen. Cera however, was not impressed by this.

"We'll see about that, Egg brain." She said, & began charging at the Egg Breaker. Eggman however, brought the Egg Breaker's left foot back, & once Cera was closed enough, kicked her across the room into Hyp, Nod, & Mutt.

"You were saying, horn head?" Eggman said, mocking Cera. "Now for the rest of you reptiles." He said to all the dinos. He then leapt into the air & brought up the arm with the mace. He then started falling down towards the dinos.

"Aaaaaah!!" The dinos screamed.

"Scatter!!" Big Daddy shouted. The dinos did so.

"Lights out!" Eggman shouted as he slammed into the ground that the dinos were standing on, creating a huge shockwave when he had landed. He looked to his left at Cera, Big Daddy, & Skitter, & leapt at them. "Lights out!" He shouted. Cera, Big Daddy, & Skitter ran off to their right, avoiding the Egg Breaker as it came down on where they were standing, avoiding yet another slam & a shockwave from the Egg Breaker. Cera stopped & turned around to Eggman with a smart-aleck smile plastered on her face. She then stuck out her tongue at Eggman. Eggman however, growled at being mocked. "Mock me, will you!?" He said, very angrily. "You'll pay for that, horn head!" He then pressed a button on the control panel, causing the Egg Breaker's eyes to glow. Cera, Big Daddy, & Skitter were confused by this, not knowing what it meant. Bright laser streams then fired out of the Egg Breakers eyes. Eggman then moved the Egg Breaker's head to try & point the lasers at the 3 dinos. Cera, Skitter, & Big Daddy looked at the lasers coming at them in confusion & fear.

"What are those things coming out of the Egg Breaker's eyes?" Cera asked.

"I don't know." Big Daddy said. "But I doubt it's any good for us. RUN!!" He shouted, at that, Cera Skitter, & Big Daddy scattered as Dr. Eggman attempted to get them with the lasers. While he was trying to fry the 3 dinos, he failed to see Nod come up behind him. Nod smirked evilly & brought up his tail. He brought it back & swung it right at the Egg Breaker's foot, smacking it, causing a strong vibration to go up the Egg Breaker, into Dr. Eggman's cockpit, throwing off the aim of his lasers.

"Woah-oah-oah-oah-oah." Eggman shook as the vibration of the Egg Breaker had reached his. When the shaking stopped, he stopped himself from shaking by closing both his hands on his head. "Who did that!?" Eggman said, annoyed by what happened to him. He heard snickering coming from behind him & turned the Egg Breaker around to look down & see Nod, snickering at what he had just done. "Oh, a funny lizard, are we?" He said, causing Nod to look up & realize he was in trouble. "Let's see how funny you think THIS is." Eggman raised the foot of the Egg Breaker with the intent on bringing it down right on top of Nod.

"Uh oh." Nod said. The foot then started to drop. However, Nod's brain kicked in in time, & he ran out from under the Egg Breaker as it slammed its foot right down on where Nod was standing. Eggman looked to where Nod had ran to.

"Don't think you can get away from me that easily, hedgehog wannabe." Eggman said. He then leapt into the air at Nod. "Lights Out!" He shouted. Nod looked at the Egg Brealer coming at him, his eyes widened in fear.

"YAAH!!" He screamed, then jumped away, narrowly escaping the Egg Breaker, however, the shockwave got him bringing him off his feet. "WOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" He said, flying through the air, landing on his back. Eggman looked at him evilly as he squirmed.

"Well well well." He said. "Looks like the hedgehog wannabe is more like a turtle than anything else. You flip him on his back, & he can't get back on his feet." He then grabbed his controls & had the Egg Breaker leap towards Nod as he squirmed. "Lights out!" He shouted as he came down on Nod. Nod shut his eyes tight, waiting for the Egg Breaker to crush him. However, the end never came. Instead, he felt something grab 1 of his spikes & pull him across the floor, out of the path of both the Egg Breaker, & the shockwave that came with its landing. Nod opened his eyes & looked to his side & saw Hyp & Mutt, with Hyp having a grip on his spike, & Mutt having a grip on Hyp's tail. Nod smiled at this. Eggman however, was annoyed by it & clenched his fist.

"Grrrrrr." Eggman said. "Don't think you'll be so lucky next time, lizards." Eggman said. "I've still got a few more tricks up my sleeve, or should I say, in the Egg Breaker." With that, Eggman pressed a button on the Egg Breaker's control panel. With that the Egg Breaker raised its arm & created a large black orb. He then launched it at the 3 dinos.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" They shouted as they saw it flying towards them at high speeds. They attempted to run away from the orb, but it hit them & sent them flying right into a wall.

"Hooo ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed. "No wonder the dinosaurs went extinct. Not enough brain power." He then pressed the button again & pulled a lever, creating more black orbs as he spun the Egg Breaker, launching all of the orbs in different directions, towards all the dinos.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" They all shouted as they jumped (& flew in the case of Petrie & Pterano) out of the way of the black orbs. Littlefoot looked at Eggman after he had landed.

"You can create more of those!?" Littlefoot asked, slightly frightened. Dr. Eggman spun the Egg Breaker again & created more black orbs.

"Well, you know what they say." Eggman replied. "The more the merrier." Eggman then launched the orbs, at the dinos, except for Petrie & Pterano, who were now flying above the group.

"This not good, Uncle Pterano." Petrie said.

"I know, Petrie." Pterano said. "We must do something. We can't let that Dr. Eggman squash them with his horrid machine." Petrie & Pterano looked down at the Egg Breaker, trying to come up with a good plan. Then an idea formed inside of Petrie's head.

"Me have idea!" He said in excitement. Pterano looked at his nephew in proud surprise.

"Good." He said. "What is it?" As he & Petrie explained his idea on how to deal with Dr. Eggman, the Dr. in question continued attacking the others. He spun the Egg Breaker again, creating more black orbs around him. He then launched the black orbs at the surrounding dinos. The dinos had all scrambled to avoid the black orbs. However, Eggman once again leapt into the air, this time towards Skitter, Rocky, & Dusty.

"Oh no!" Skitter shouted.

"He's gonna land…" Rocky began.

"Right on us!" Dusty finished.

"Lights out!" Eggman shouted as the Egg Breaker fell towards the 3 little long-necks. However, as he landed the Tinysaurs started running, leaping up to avoid the Egg Breaker's feet, mace, & shockwave. They ran between the Egg Breaker's feet & got away. Dr. Eggman saw this & got annoyed again.

"Grrr!" He growled. "Don't think you can slip away that easily, you dinky dinosaurs!" He turned the Egg Breaker & swung the mace arm. It then released the spiked ball, sending it flying at the Tinysaurs. Skitter looked back & saw it.

"LOOK OUT!!" Skitter shouted. Rocky & Dusty looked back to see what he was referring to, & their eyes widened in fear when they saw it.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" They screamed as they saw the spiked ball. It hit the ground & began to roll towards them. They saw they weren't going to outrun it, so they all split up & it then rolled passed them, towards Shorty.

"Uh oh." Shorty said. However, as the ball was rolling towards him, Nod stepped in front of it & began to rear up. He caught the spiked ball with his front feet & tried his hardest to stop the ball rolling. Shorty smiled at this.

"Wow, thanks." He said. Nod however, just opened his eye & looked at Shorty.

"No talking, just move." He grunted. Shorty smiled faded & he nodded, running off. Dr. Eggman the made the Egg Breaker run over to the ball & pick it up, with Nod still attached. He brought the ball up to his face & aligned it so he was looking Nod straight in the eye.

"Get off my mace, you overgrown horny toad!" He said. Nod however, got up a bit & leaned towards Eggman.

"Who are you calling a toad!?" He asked, insulted at what Dr. Eggman said. Eggman just leaned on 1 hand & looked at Nod.

"Who do you think?" He asked, oddly casually. Nod however, didn't get what Eggman was saying.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked the Dr., albeit in a forcibly tone of voice. Dr. Eggman raised his arm & pointed down on a button.

"Why don't you get back to me on that inquiry." Eggman replied, pressing the button. The Egg Breaker then aimed its arm & fired the mace with Nod on it. "Have a nice trip!" He called to Nod.

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Nod wailed as he flew through the air, gripping as tight as he could without the spikes piercing his underbelly. He looked & saw he was about to hit the ground. Luckily he wasn't under the ball when it had hit the ground. It bounced for a bit, miraculously with him being on the top each time. However, when the ball rolled, it rolled over him. "GUUUUH!!" He groaned as the ball rolled over him. Luckily, none of his vital organs were under the spikes when the mace rolled over him. The ball rolled off of him, & stopped just after it had rolled of the tip of his tail. "Oooooh, man that hurts." Nod groaned, feeling the pain of the ball panging in his body. However, he then heard metal banging against metal & looked up to see the Egg Breaker running towards him. His eyes then widened in fear. "Oh no!" He said, & began squirming on his back to try & get away before the Egg Breaker could reach him. However, his efforts have proved fruitless. The Egg Breaker over to the ball & picked it up with nod, luckily in the space between the legs. Eggman then picked up the mace but, luckily, didn't see Nod underneath his machine. However, when he looked up, he saw something that caused him to smile evilly. Ducky & Spike were only 10 to 20 meters away from him, & they had their backs turned to him.

"This will be easy." He said. With that, he leaped into the air at the 2. Littlefoot saw this & looked to Ducky & Spike.

"DUCKY!! SPIKE!! LOOK OUT!!" He shouted trying to get them to move. Spike turned around, as did Ducky, & they both saw the Egg Breaker headed towards them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ducky shouted as the Egg Breaker rapidly fell towards them. Littlefoot, seeing that Spike was too stunned to move, so he donned a determined look on his face, & charged towards Spike, with the intent of saving his friends.

"Lights out!" Eggman shouted as he plummeted towards the dinos. However, right before the Egg Breaker came down on them, Littlefoot tackled them outta the way. However, they were caught by the shockwave, which sent them flying through the air.

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The 3 shouted as they sailed into the air. They tumbled for a while before stopping right at a wall. Eggman stared at them, smiling evilly.

"Time to send you 3 back where you belong." He said, pressing the laser eyes button on the Egg Breaker. "Give my best regards to the Museum Of Natural History." Bright blue lasers came out of the Egg Breaker's eyes & Eggman guided them towards the 3 dinos, intent on frying them with the lasers. However, as the lasers came towards the dinos.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWW!!"

Eggman looked upwards & saw Pterano diving right towards him. Pterano flew right in Eggman's face, causing him to raise his arms, releasing the laser button, which then in turn shut off the laser. He began waving his arms at Pterano, trying to swat him away.

"Get out of my face, you prehistoric buzzard!" He shouted. He managed to get Pterano out of his face long enough to grab the Egg Breaker controls. He brought the mace arm up to try & swat Pterano with it, but Pterano was far too swift for him.

"Why you!" Eggman shouted, very annoyed. "I'll get you yet." He said. Pterano flew in front of Eggman, goading Eggman to swing the mace up which he did, thinking this'd get Pterano for sure. However, at the last minute, Pterano dodged the mace, causing it to swing right at Eggman. Eggman widened his eyes in fear.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Eggman shouted in fear. He jumped out of the Egg Breaker's cockpit just in the nick of time as the mace smashed the Egg Breaker right in the head, making sparks fly, causing the machine to short out. Eggman got up & turned to face the Egg Breaker, watching in horror as his machine shorted out. "NOOO!! MY PRECIOUS EGG BREAKER!!" Eggman shouted, his hands clasping the top of his head. The Egg Breaker then proceeded to shut down, slumping over as the mace fell off of the head. The eyes then lost their light, the Egg Breaker shutting down completely, the battle music then ended. "My machine! Look at what you've done to my machine!" Pterano then flew down next to him, smirking smart-alecky at Eggman's predicament.

"Well, Dr.." Pterano replied. "It seems that we CAN handle your so-called "mighty mind" & your Egg Breaker." Eggman however, glared daggers at Pterano, who was completely unphased by it.

"Yeah sure." Eggman said. "Enjoy your victory now." With that, he walked up to the Egg Breaker so he was right next to it.

"Not so fast, Eggman!!"

Dr. Eggman turned & saw Cera looking at him, intent on running him down. "Your Egg Breaker is done now! Now it's your turn!" Eggman sweated a little nervously, worried about what Cera'll do to her. Cera then began charging at Eggman. Eggman's eyes widened in fear at seeing Cera rush him like that. However, he then noticed something. He looked down & saw something. He then looked back up at Cera, & then smiled evilly.

"I don't think so." He said. Eggman then pulled out a small metal ball & flicked it at an out-of-sight control panel, hitting the lever to "up". "When next we meet, you will not be so lucky. I will fix the damage done to the Egg Breaker, & when I'm done, I will show you no mercy." As he said that, the patch of floor he & the Egg Breaker were on began to rise. The dinos watched him as he rose out of the room. "Hooo ho ho ho ho ho!!" He laughed. "When next we meet, dinos!!" He shouted down to the dinos. "When next we meet!! Hooo ho ho ho ho ho ho!!" The dinos watched as he rose into the ceiling & out of sight. The dinos watched him as he rose into the ceiling & vanished from sight. Cera was the first to speak up.

"Great, but that still doesn't help us get back to the others." She said. Littlefoot turned to her.

"Don't worry, Cera." Littlefoot said. "We'll find a way back to them."

**The End.**

**A/N:Here you go. My first deleted scene of Megaman NT Warrior All-Stars. Don't know if I'll make more. That is entirely up to me. Oh, & uh Neros, this isn't the ONLY time the Egg Breaker will be used. I would like the REST of Yugi's group to face the Egg Breaker, but this has been in my head for a while. That's why I did so minor damage to the Egg Breaker, so it can still go up against Yugi's group (if you plan to, I have no idea who you plan to have the Egg Breaker pitted against). However, if it wasn't your intention to pit the Egg Breaker against Yugi's group, that's fine. Shadow could probably handle it too, as he did before, & I'm certain his friends in his group could help as well. It's entirely up to you who the Egg Breaker goes up against. Anyway, review.**


End file.
